


情人節的故事

by bdfy



Series: indie/unsorted [10]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 30922382 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22838989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 這是情人節的時候寫的東西要注意那些害羞的Caa頭腦不好，宿敵不敵請用稍暖的眼睛讀。59/62
Relationships: UkCaa
Series: indie/unsorted [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454353





	情人節的故事

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [バレンタインの話](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/561487) by 30922382. 

> 9465432  
/  
2018年4月10日 00:46

"給你巧克力哦。 "

莫里亞蒂一進屋,就把6個箱子放在了桌子上。

福爾摩斯坐在圍著桌子放著的兩張椅子中,離入口很遠。

我呆呆地看著眼前的暖爐,但用來訪者的聲音將視線移向了那邊。

一放箱子,就不坐在相對的空椅子上,和福爾摩斯保持距離,站在門附近,莫里亞蒂開口了。

"老闆們邀請我做巧克力。 雖然我只是在看,但是也嘗了味道很開心"

莫里亞蒂帶著羨慕的表情說。

"我從幾位溫柔的女性那裡寄存了一個箱子,想把巧克力交給你,所以拿來了。 "

福爾摩斯眺望著色彩繽紛的盒子上用緞帶裝飾的可愛箱子,拿起一個,向打算回去的莫里亞蒂打招呼。

"除此之外都可以。 "

因為事情已經辦完了,莫里亞蒂打算向門走去,聽到聲音后停止了行動。

福爾摩斯眺望的是一個沉穩的藍色箱子,上面裝飾著白色絲帶,是一個縱長的四方箱子。

福爾摩斯把箱子看得很圓,用手擺弄著,他困惑地打招呼。

"我竟然收到了剩下的5個箱子,如果被發現了會被罵的是我吧? 其中也有不能保存的東西,但大部分都只是溶解後凝固的巧克力,所以應該會有四、五天吧。 給你吃不就行了嗎? "

"不,我就這些。 如果她們的視線那麼可怕的話,你就在這裡吃吧。 請坐在那邊的椅子上。 永遠不在門前也可以吧"

莫里亞蒂歎息道,他頑固地不接受,只手拿著那個箱子不放。

"知道了。 那就接受一半吧。 你還有兩個箱子。 我也吃剩下的三個。 這樣可以嗎? 請選擇你喜歡的"

莫里亞蒂提出妥協方案,坐在椅子上。

"我本來不打算久留,要是吃巧克力的話......"

"我只接受這個箱子。 "

"你也很頑固啊!? ... 你是那麼喜歡那個箱子的設計嗎? "

"是啊...。 與其說是箱子的設計,不如說是把這個巧克力給我做的人呢"

其他5個箱子裡寫著寄信人的名字,但是那個箱子里什麼也沒有寫,也沒有資訊卡被藏在裡面。

"你知道是誰送的嗎? "

莫里亞蒂和剛才完全不一樣,只是坐在椅子上不高興地找理由。

福爾摩斯愉快地開口。

"製作這個巧克力的人好像不想讓我知道它的真面目。 因為沒有發送者的名字。

僅僅是把巧克力溶化后取了型,實際上從簡單的內容來看,並不是自己主動做的吧。

恐怕是沒有打算做,但被老闆的好意嫌棄了吧。

然後,我煩惱了。

箱子也被選上了,可愛的連絲帶都繫上了,但是原本就不想送。

然後當天,她們把箱子託付給了那個人。

她們不得不忙著跑來跑去。 本來給我的巧克力就只是形式而已。

雖然沒有打算給他到最後,但他一定是被老闆花言巧語了吧。 如果不寫名字的話就不會暴露,一起交給我吧。

然後天氣晴朗地送到了我的身邊。 用本人的手。 是吧,莫里亞蒂"

說完后,福爾摩斯把目光投向放有巧克力的盒子,轉向了眼前的男人。

開始說話前不高興的臉,漂亮地紅到耳朵,低著頭,看著被組合起來的雙手。

我想是不是需要如此大的勇氣來害羞,自己也在不知不覺中臉頰開始鬆弛。

我是只接受我的本命主義。 "

"明明沒有本命。 "

看著不知為何微笑著的福爾摩斯,回了口氣,站起來又大聲地叫了起來。

"暴露了也沒辦法! 好不容易靜谧君也給我監修了一下,做了摻劇毒的巧克力啊! "

福爾摩斯用不變的口氣回話給莫里亞蒂看他紅臉竭盡全力逞強的樣子。

"我在吃這個巧克力之前。 不要故意說不能吃。 莫里亞蒂"

"... 吵死了! 本來想給老闆君,但是巧克力已經吃膩了吧!? 所以,沒辦法...! "

"啊,這樣也沒關係。 "

看著幸福地嘟囔著的福爾摩斯,臉更紅了。 不知道怎樣反應才能和平時一樣,已經不再是正常思考的莫里亞蒂站著一動不動。

福爾摩斯注意到了這樣的他,使壞地笑了出來。

「藉口已經足夠了吧? 坐在椅子上吧。 一邊喝葡萄酒,一邊吃手工製作的巧克力吧。 和你聊天的話也不會覺得無聊吧! "

一會兒臉上的熱度也不會冷卻吧。 莫里亞蒂覺得把本來不想呆在這裡卻看起來很開心的福爾摩斯放在那裡也不好,於是就下定決心坐在椅子上。

把始終不肯放手的箱子放在桌子上,把兩個玻璃杯放在桌子上,福爾摩斯望著臉微笑著。

"謝謝你詹姆斯"

為了準備紅酒,凝視著遠去的背影,或許是因為離開而放心了,頭腦稍微清醒了些。

"... 話說回來,你剛才說的話裡並沒有證明是我的東西"

當被問及連哼唱都要唱出來的背影時,他不回頭,淡淡地回答道。

"我胳膊上拿著六個箱子,你不是拿著那個箱子放在最後嗎? "總覺得有種不想交給對方的心情吧。 而且你的味道是最強烈的"

"... 就這些嗎? "

"還有你用反應告訴我的。 "

呃...。 味道什麼的... 你真噁心"

莫里亞蒂抱著頭說,要是真的有毒藥就好了。


End file.
